All I Want for Christmas
by TMNTgrl
Summary: It's Christmas time in New York, and a quartet of fiveyearold turtles are ecstatic about the holiday. But when Raph wakes up on Christmas Eve night to find Leo missing, he worries that they may never have a merry Christmas again! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey, peeps! Last year's Christmas story that I wrote wasn't very good...but this one's a lot more adorable! Hopefully I'll get the last chapter up by Christmas day, but until then, please enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT...or Santa._

* * *

**

All I Want for Christmas . . . 

"Thenthei, thenthei, lookie thith!" Mikey squealed eagerly. "Thanta'th gonna be here today!" He licked his top lip, still annoyed by the two holes that his missing front teeth had left.

Splinter came over to see the commercial. The other three were soon just as excited. "Can we go, sensei?" Leo begged. "Please, please, please?"

"We promise we'll be good!" Don added.

"And not break stuff 'n stuff!" Raph said.

Splinter gazed at the TV. Then, an idea came to mind. "We will go, my sons. Wait here." He went into his room.

Raph gave a whoop of excitement and tackled his orange-clad sibling. "We get'a see Santy Claus!"

Mikey giggled. "Yeah! Thith ith gonna be the betht!"

The others laughed when they heard his lisp. Mikey folded his arms huffily. "It ithn't my fault! My teeth fell out and now I can't talk!"

"Hey, stop makin' fun of him," Leo said. "The same thing happened to me, 'member?"

Splinter came out of his room holding four small green jackets and four headbands with pointed ears on them, as well as a red coat and hat, and a ball of white fluff for himself.

"Ooh!" Don squealed. "We get'a be _elves_?!" He looked very excited at the prospect of dressing up.

Splinter smiled. "Yes, Donatello. Here, let me help you all into your jackets."

It was about ten minutes before everyone was ready. "Come, my sons," Splinter said. "Now Leonardo, please take my hand. Everyone else, make a chain. I do not want any of you to be lost."

"Yes, Mas'er Splinter," they chorused.

It was the four-year-olds' first time in the mall. They looked fascinated. "Look!" Raph cried. "There's Santy!"

It was late in the evening, and there was no longer a line. "C'n I go firtht?" Mikey asked. "Pleathe, thenthei?"

"Yes, my son. Go ahead."

Mikey bounded forward and allowed the attendant, also dressed as an elf, to place him on Santa's lap. "Hi!" Mikey greeted happily.

The jolly red-clad man laughed. "And what is your name, little one?"

"I'm Mikey," the turtle announced proudly. "I'm an elf. Thee?" He pointed to the headband.

"Well, how would you like to tell me what you want for Christmas, then?"

Mikey thought for a long moment. "Two front teeth," he replied. He opened his mouth and pointed to the open space. "My brotherth keep teathing me 'coth it'th hard to talk right now. But I'm trying real hard, and I've been real, real good." The innocent toddler smiled sweetly.

Santa smiled too. "I'll certainly see what I can do."

Mikey gave Santa a hug. "Thank you!" He bounced back to where his family was waiting.

"Donatello, would you like to go next?" Splinter asked.

Don shook his head nervously. "Nu-uh. Raphie can go."

"Okay!" Raph looked delighted as the attendant placed him on Santa's lap. "Hiya."

"Hello there."

Raph looked at the bright red garment. "I like your coat. It's pretty." He looked up. "So's your hat. I like red. Do you like red too? You look like you like red."

"Yes, red is very nice. Now that I know you like red, what would you like for Christmas?"

"Hmm . . ." Raph rested his chin on his hand, thinking deeply. Then, his eyes lit up faintly. "I wan'ta day where Leo and I don't have to fight."

Leo turned his head briefly. But a moment later, his attention was focused back on the bright, colorful lights decorating the immense mall. His brown eyes were sparkling like tiny stars as he gazed around, awed by the beautiful scenery.

Raph nodded. "Yeah. That's what I want. Leo and I _always_ fight, even when we try not to, but I wan'ta day where we don't fight. A day where we can both get along."

Santa nodded. "That is a very sweet wish, little one. I will make sure to visit you when I pass through."

"Okay. Thanks." Raph hopped down. "Your turn, Donny."

Again, Don shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Come on," Raph coaxed. "He isn't scary; he's real nice. Mikey and I will come with you."

Don nervously allowed Raph and Mikey to lead him over to where Santa was sitting patiently. Don whimpered and shook his head. "Scared," he whispered timidly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Mikey told him. "You can thtay and thtand with us."

Don nodded. "Come on," Mikey said. "Look, they're giving free cookieth over there!" He grasped his siblings arm and led him away. Raph followed close behind, licking his lips.

"Leonardo," Splinter called.

"Huh? Oh! Coming, sensei." However, even as the attendant lifted him up, Leo was gazing around in wonderment. He looked up at Santa and smiled. "Hello. I'm Leo." He continued to look around.

Santa followed his gaze. "Quite a sight, isn't it?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah."

"So, what's your Christmas wish this year?"

Leo shook his head. "I don't want anything, really."

"Really?"

Leo nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Oh, there must be at least one thing."

"One?"

"Just one."

"Well . . ." Leo stretched up and whispered his wish into the jolly man's ear.

Santa nodded, warmth spreading into his smile. "That is a very, very sweet wish. Now, why don't you join your siblings? You deserve some of those cookies just as much as they do."

"Okay!" Leo hopped down, looking at Splinter for approval before darting to join his siblings. "Guys, wait for me!"

Mikey looked at the cookie and frowned. "I can't bite it! It'th too hard!"

"Here, do it like this," Leo said, getting his own free cookie. He stuck it in the side of his mouth and bit down. "See?"

Mikey tried. "Hey, it workth! Thankth, Leo!"

However, Leo wasn't really listening. He was chewing very slowly, attention once again taken by the beautiful lights and twinkling decorations.

* * *

**_A/N: Typing all of Mikey's S's as Th's is awkward...oh, well. Please R and R! Flames will be used to bake chocolate chip cookies!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: WOW! 9 reviews in one day! Now THAT makes me happy! Virtual cookies for all!_**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own TMNT...you can stop asking, really._**

* * *

That evening, back at the lair . . . 

The family of five was busying themselves with decorating the lair. Don looked much happier, having found a pair of fuzzy antlers that fit his head perfectly. Mikey had done his fair share of decorating, and was now in his room with the door closed, cheerily making each of his family members a drawing as a present.

Leo and Raph were playing with the garland, getting one another tangled in the fuzzy loops. Both looked like they couldn't be having more fun if they tried. Don, meanwhile, busied himself helping Splinter check the strings of lights for burnt-out bulbs.

Leo and Raph soon began to squabble with one another, and Splinter decided that it was time everyone went to bed. "Remember," he told them, "it is Christmas Eve, and-"

"Santy will only come if we're _all_ asleep," Raph finished. "So the faster we sleep, the faster Santy will come!"

"Yeah!" Don and Leo chorused.

By the time the others got to bed, Mikey had already put away his drawings. They elected to all sleep in the same room that night.

"Look," Don whispered, pointing to a bright white spot that they could see in the sky through the sewer grate. "That's the Christmas Star, guys. We all gotta make a wish, and tomorrow, if we've all been good, it'll come true."

They all closed their eyes. All save for Leo, who merely gazed at the star in silence, thinking deeply about what to wish for. Soon, the others opened their eyes. They all had huge smiles on their faces.

They all told one another good night, snuggled under the sheets, and fell asleep. Only Leo remained awake, staring at the star. At last, he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

_I wish all of my brothers' wishes would come true_, he thought.

* * *

Don sat bolt upright, clapping his hands over his mouth to suppress a scream. _Of all the nights to have a bad dream_, he thought. 

He looked up through the grate at the starry night sky. For just a moment, he could have sworn that he saw a sleigh led by eight reindeer passing through the heavens. And, if he didn't know better, he'd have sworn that a sprinkle of sweet, silver dust drifted down through the grate to settle over him and his sleeping siblings.

A small smile spread across his face. He nestled down under the blankets again, this time curling himself up just a little closer to his orange-clad sibling for warmth and just a bit of extra comfort.

* * *

Raph didn't know, at first, why he woke up when he did. He looked at the clock, and was dismayed to see that it was only ten P.M. _Aw_, he thought. _It's not even Christmas yet._

Then he realized that something was missing.

The empty spot next to him was cold. His heart began to race with fright.

_Leo!_ he thought frantically.

* * *

**_A/N: Shorter chapter...and sadly, I had to name off every single reindeer before I knew how many there were...hehe. Reviews will be rewarded with virtual fudge! Mmmm...fudge..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: ...Making a DVD as a Christmas present is harder than it sounds...anyhow, here's the next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own TMNT. Really, must I tell you again?_**

* * *

Raph scrambled out of bed, careful not to wake Don and Mikey. He looked around the entire room, but Leo was nowhere to be found. Beginning to grow worried, he crept out into the main section of the lair.

There was no one there either. And the door leading to the sewers was open just the slightest bit.

"Leo!" Raph called softly.

Silence.

Raph took in a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Wherever Leo was, he was going to be found. Raph slowly began to make his way towards the door, pausing only to gaze at the brightly-lit tree. It was a beautiful, once-in-a-lifetime sight.

Then, he made his way into the cold, damp sewer. "Leo!" he shouted, raising his voice now that he wouldn't wake anyone. "Leo!"

His shouts echoed off of the tunnel, causing him to jump. "Eep!"

He ducked down and covered his head with his hands, shaking. _Don't be such a wimp_, he told himself. _It's just an etch-o. It's only my own voice._

By this time, he was beginning to shiver. _I knew I shoulda brought my blanket . . . oh, well. Too late now._ He continued on his way almost blissfully, humming to himself quietly.

Soon, he came to a large, open junction. "Ooh . . ." He gazed around, looking up through the grate above and down all the tunnels.

Then he noticed the large pit in the floor. "Yipe!" he cried, narrowly avoiding falling in. He looked down, squinting into the darkness, and his eyes lit up. "Leo?!"

Leo was sitting at the bottom of the hole in a puddle of icy water, knees drawn up to his chest and whole body shaking something fierce. He looked up slowly. "Raph . . . ?"

"Leo," Raph called. "Leo, how'd you get down there?"

"I fell," Leo replied. "I didn't see the hole and I tripped over the edge, and I fell down." Another tremor racked his body. "It's cold down here."

"Climb out."

"I . . . I can't."

"Whaddaya mean 'can't'?"

"I can't, Raph. It's too high. I'm scared."

"You're . . . scared . . . ?"

"Yes. I'm scared." Leo hid his face in his knees and didn't say anything more.

A moment later, he heard a shuffle, a clatter, and a thump. He looked up to see Raph sitting next to him. "Raph, what're you doing?"

"Helping. It's Christmas, Leo. I can't just leave you down here all cold 'n lonely. C'mon, I'm gonna help you get out."

Leo looked up at the top of the hole. Then he looked back at Raph and shook his head. "I can't climb it. I'll slip."

Raph stood up and held out a hand. "Up," he said.

Leo took the offered assistance and allowed Raph to pull him to his feet. "Now what?" he whispered nervously.

"You go first and I'll be behind. That way if you fall, I can catch you. Okay?"

Leo looked up at the wall and gulped. "Raph, I can't," he whimpered. "I just can't."

"But if you don't climb out, you'll never get to have Christmas ever again! And neither will we!"

* * *

**_A/N: I officially hate this computer. Please R and R! Reviewers will get...hmm...sugar cookies decorated like turtle faces! And fudge goes out to all reviewers of the last chapter!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Oh, my aching eyes...anyhow, here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! Goodies all around!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, or the song I'll be Home for Christmas_**

* * *

"You will. You c'n have Christmas without me."

"No we can't. We can't have Christmas unless everyone gets to be happy. And that means you too. Now climb!"

Leo sighed heavily. "Okay, Raphie. I'll try." He reached up at the wall, groping for a handhold. "A-are you sure I won't . . . ?"

"You won't fall. I won't letcha."

"Okay." Leo slowly began the ascent, stopping every few seconds to allow the shivers racking his body to pass and to ensure that his grasp on the wall was firm and tight. Raph stayed behind him the whole time, stopping when Leo stopped, ensuring him that he would be okay, that he could make it, to keep going and that he didn't have to be scared as long as he had a brother following him.

At last, Leo reached the top and dragged himself out of the hole. He reached down and helped Raph climb up the last few feet. "Thanks, bro. I wouldn'ta made it out if you weren't there."

"It's okay."

They both looked up through the grate above their heads. The city was aflame with bright, colorful lights, giving the two brothers a sense of warmth and security. They sat down close to one another, gazing at the dazzling sight. Leo began to sing softly.

_"I'll be home for Christmas,_

_You c'n count on me._

_Please have snow and mis'letoe,_

_And presents under the tree . . ."_

Raph had never felt more at peace. He shifted a bit closer, hoping to share some of his warmth with his shivering sibling. His voice blended with Leo's as, together, they sang the second verse.

_"Christmas Eve will find me,_

_Where the li-ight gleams._

_Yeah, I'll be home for Christmas,_

_If only in my dreams . . ."_

"Leo, look," Raph whispered, pointing to the big clock in the center of the city. It showed 12:05 A.M. "It's Christmas."

A small smile spread across Leo's face. "Then let's do what we said we'd do. Let's go home for Christmas."

"Yeah!"

The two brothers rushed home, determined to get there before anyone else woke up; they both looked like they could use a bit more sleep.

They made it to the lair and crept into their room, relieved to find Don and Mikey both still sound asleep. Raph and Leo climbed into bed and nestled down under the blankets, tired and frigid from their misadventure.

"Leo?" Raph whispered.

"Yeah, Raph?"

"Let's not fight today, okay?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Raphie?"

"Yeah, Leo?"

"Thanks for helping me."

"It's Christmas, bro. I wasn't gonna leave you in the hole forever. You needed'ta come home and have Christmas too."

"Thanks, though. I just went out because I wanted to see the pretty lights . . ."

"You welcome. And it's okay. It was worth it to see the city like that."

This time, the silence that settled over the room lasted, broken only by occasional muffled noises of contentment or soft snores from the four sleeping brothers, all curled up cozily in one warm, loving bundle of blankets and pillows.

* * *

**_A/N: Aww...doesn't it just make you want to hug them? I'm going to bed...I'm as sleepy as those two little turtles..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful readers! This here's the last chapter, so...yeah! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Mikey was always the first one awake on Christmas morning. And this year was no different.

"Guyth! Wake up! It'th Chrithtmath!"

At first, they awoke slowly, still half-lost in the blurry land of slumber. Then, as Mikey's words sank in, all three remaining turtles sprang out of bed, squealing in delight.

Splinter came out of his room slowly, yawning. "Merry Christmas, sensei!" the turtles chorused.

"Ah, merry Christmas to you too, my sons. Would you all like to open your gifts now?"

"Yeah!" they cried. But before they could start, Mikey suddenly gave a whoop of excitement.

"Guyth, guyth, lookie! My teeth!" Mikey opened his mouth and pointed, and there where his missing front teeth had left their hole . . . were two tiny white ridges. "I got my Chrithmath with! Yay!"

They set into their gifts. Don looked up at the largest, wrapped in purple. Wonderment shone in his eyes. "Is that big present for _me_?"

Splinter checked the tag. "Yes, Donatello, I believe it is."

"Go on, Donny, open it!" said Raph. None of them looked the slightest bit jealous of their brother having such a large-sized gift.

Don tore off the wrapping paper. A gasp of excitement escaped his throat. "_A hamster!_"

He had been begging for a new pet ever since his goldfish had died two months prior. The little gray hamster poked its nose through the bars, whiskers twitching.

Don thought of the silver dust that had drifted over him and his siblings last night. He smiled and petted the hamster gently through the bars of its cage.

They took their time opening their gifts, stopping to play with this toy or that or to hug one another in thanks. Splinter brought out warm cocoa and sugar cookies, and that served as breakfast. They all loved the gifts that Mikey had made, and Leo was very happy to have new books to read. Raph was practicing aiming his new Nerf gun, but promised not to shoot anyone with it until _after_ Christmas. Don named his hamster Smokey, and spent the morning petting it and watching it run on its wheel.

It was a good, quiet day, filled with warmth and cheer. That evening, they all began to discuss Christmas wishes.

Raph was delighted. He and Leo had gone the entire day without a single squabble or pinch, kick, or bite. Don was happy to have a new pet, and Mikey was elated about the fact that his front teeth were coming in at last.

Leo had been quiet the whole day, just sitting by and smiling, watching his family be cheery and have fun. He had talked and laughed and played with them, but at the same time, he just seemed . . . so tranquil.

"What was your Christmas wish, Leo?" Don asked. "You've been quiet all day. Did your wish not come true?"

Leo closed his eyes and smiled as he leaned back in his new beanbag chair. "It came true."

"What wath it?" Mikey asked.

Leo sighed in soft content. "I only wanted one thing for Christmas this year . . ."

"Well, tell us!" Raph insisted.

Leo relaxed, nestling himself deeper into the squashy cloth. "All I wanted for Christmas . . . was for everyone else to get what they wanted." He opened his eyes. "All I really wanted was for you guys to be happy. I didn't really care if I got any presents, or what they were. I just wanted all your wishes to come true."

"Aw," Mikey said. "He'th tho thweet."

Don moved closer, nudging Leo to the side. "Scoot over. I'm sleepy."

Mikey and Raph joined them. Soon, the four brothers were sound asleep against the beanbag chair, and each other. Nearby, Smokey's exercise wheel made just the softest squeaking noise as his little paws spun it around and around.

_Sometimes_, Leo decided as he drifted off to sleep, _the best Christmas gift really isn't a gift at all. You can't wrap love and happiness and put it in a box. All you can do is give it from your heart, and receive it back in thanks._

**The End

* * *

**

_A/N: Yes, cheesy Leo noble-ness at the end, but it's still cute, isn't it? Hope you all enjoyed reading, and happy holdiays to everyone!_


End file.
